International application WO 01/05273 discloses a comb for applying mascara, the comb comprising a support having a longitudinal axis and carrying teeth disposed in at least two rows each comprising at least two teeth that are spaced apart by a distance that is less than the distance between the two rows.
European Patent Application EP-A1-1 169 941 teaches an applicator comprising: a support defining an opening that is situated between two opposite regions of the support; and projecting elements that are connected to one of the regions and that are directed towards the other region. In an embodiment shown in that application, the applicator includes teeth that are situated on branch members of the support and that extend perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the support.
There exists a need for an applicator that is capable of being loaded sufficiently with composition while being capable of applying the composition conveniently to eyelashes or eyebrows, and of combing and of separating eyelashes or eyebrows in satisfactory manner. There also exists a need for an applicator that is capable of coming into contact with a relatively large fraction of a set of eyelashes or of an eyebrow.